1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to semiconductor processing, and more particularly to masking techniques.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a constant demand for faster and smaller integrated circuits, faster and smaller integrated circuits may be made by reducing the sizes and separation distances between the individual elements or electronic devices forming an integrated circuit. This process of increasing the density of circuit elements across a substrate is typically referred to as “scaling.” As a result of the demand for faster and smaller integrated circuits, there is a constant need for methods of scaling to form isolated features with a high density.